


#BestBudsAndBros

by Raiya27516



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya27516/pseuds/Raiya27516
Summary: Or how did the Invincibros meet and some usual randomness from Barry's perspective.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Hal Jordan, Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Hal Jordan & Oliver Queen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	#BestBudsAndBros

***Set two years before #SweetJustice***

Barry Allen was waiting for the school bus in the stop near his new house. 

Though he didn't want to admit it, he was very nervous and a bit scared.

He was starting school in a new city as his dad had decided to move all the way from Central City to Metropolis.

At least he had not moved there after starting high school, that would have been a lot worse.

He knew that his father meant well with the decision but he missed his best friend and Star Labs.

After the accident three months ago, his father had become more protective and his mom though not happy with the moving was on her husband side as long as it kept him safe.

Barry wanted to tell them that the accident had kind of been his fault for not paying more attention to the chemicals that had been near him and that it had been his own stupidity that led him to grab a metal chain during a storm, which of course led him to be stuck by a lightening.

And now he was almost as fast as lightening thanks to the accident and used his powers when the situation demanded it, likely when he saw that people needed help. He discovered his speed during a day in which he had missed the school bus and tried to run after it, then he noticed that he had outrunned it.

It was no surprise that his parents blamed the labs and of course Dr.Wells who had been his tutor during his internship.

Especially after he woke up nine weeks later and had scars in his hands that couldn't be cured, that despite that a few weeks later he noticed that he had fast healing when he cut his finger with paper during class and his bleeding stopped after a second when before he had bad coagulation.

When the bus finally appeared he entered and greeted the driver who simply said "Good morning". Then he looked to the seats and saw that the last ones were empty and so he sat there.

The other kids chatted quietly if they met friends or listened to music in their cellphones.

A very tall boy entered the bus and sat behind him, another boy yelled at the tall one "How are you Hall? Getting any taller?"

"Hmmm" The boy hummed a bit annoyed but kept his eyes on the window ignoring the rest of the comments.

Then when the bus arrived to school he saw a discussion between a blonde boy and whom he supposed was his mother.

"Why do I have to go to a public school all the country away while Tommy gets to stay in Star City?!" The blonde boy yelled at the woman inside the car.

"Your father decided that it would be good for you boys to be separated after the incident" His mother said, or well the speedster thought that she could be the boy's mother.

"Whatever" The boy rolled his eyes.

"Ollie..."

"My name is Oliver" The boy hissed and threw the car's door and told the driver putting a hand on his shoulder "Have a good day Smithers"

Barry hadn't wanted to hear the discussion but he heard it all, it seemed that he wasn't the only one starting off in a new city. 

On the other hand, he felt a bit rude for hearing it and would have to apologize for it later if the topic came up.

Maybe he should talk to "Oliver" since they both were newcomers, but the boy seemed a bit of a snob and rude.

A few moments later he entered his homeroom after searching it for a while since the school was enormous. Both of the boys that caught his attention were there too.

"Hmmm, Carter Hall, another year a freshman?" Ms. Benson, their homeroom teacher, asked raising an eyebrow.

The tall boy just shrugged and sat on the third seat in middle row. It was obvious that while he was in the center of the classroom, their classmates avoided sitting near him.

Then the teacher started to call the names on her list and proceeded to hand out their schedules. 

Barry noticed that Oliver was grimacing while looking at his schedule.

The two of them shared their first two periods, then Barry didn't see Oliver until lunch.

When he entered the cafeteria he saw Carter alone in a table in the middle and Oliver was writing something in his cellphone while waiting in the line.

So Barry took his decision, he would introduce himself to the rich boy.

"Hi, we are in the same homeroom...my name is Barry" He said trying to sound the friendliest.

Oliver seemed to collect his thoughts before responding and extending his hand for him to shake "Greetings, the name is Oliver Queen"

They shook hands and that was the beginning of his friendship with the one who would be known as the Green Arrow.

***A few months later***

By Winter Break Barry had got to know many things about Oliver like the fact he was a great archer and loved theater, and the rich boy had come to consider the speedster a friendly acquaintance and learned not to ask too many questions about the scars on his hands or why he didn't have P.E class.

By Spring, they considered each other a good friendand and spent their free time in the café known as Sweet Justice. Barry loved the place as it was one of the few places that could satisfy his need for calories since it had a great variety of sweets,ice cream flavors and pastries. Oliver only accepted to go there as it was one of the few places that met up his standards.

Still Barry knew that his eating habits baffled the archer and sometimes the rich boy was annoyed by the fact that they had to stop many times to eat, but since his friend was still in the dark about his speed...

It wasn't that he didn't trust Oliver but there were some questions that he could not answer yet.

It was mid-May when Barry had decided to amplify his social circle, as he had only Oliver as a friend-friend, and so he had decided to befriend Carter Hall, the loner. 

"Are you sure about that?" Oliver asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why not?" He asked innocently.

"Because he is strange" His friend stressed the last word.

"He is misunderstood"

"He doesn't talk, I haven't heard a word out of his mouth since the first day of school" The rich boy said crossing his arms "How do you plan to make his acquaintance if he doesn't talk?"

"I'm sure he does talk" The speedster said "I have heard a few words during class"

The archer seemed unconvinced but sighed "You are not going to give up on this, are you?"

"No"

"Okay, we'll try" The emerald archer said rolling his eyes "But I hope that he doesn't ruin my social standing in Metropolis High"

"Bro, we are two guys that spend their time together...alone" Barry said stressing the last word making sure that his friend caught the implication.

Oliver opened his eyes after reasoning it and said "We need a third one"

Barry smiled triumphantly "I knew you would agree"

Oliver rolled his eyes and crossed his arms once more "Whatever"

The next day at school, both blondes decided to sit with Carter during lunch.

At first the tall boy didn't show any reaction to them sitting in his table but after a few minutes of the three sitting in silence Carter got a notepad out of his pocket and scribbled something.

Then he passed it to the other two and they read: "Hi, I don't speak much, hope you don't mind"

"That's not a problem" Oliver said grinning "Barry is the one to do the talking"

"Hey!" The speedster protested "You do monologues!"

They started a banter while Carter smiled a little. The day after that they sat together again and Carter Hall became friends with the two blondes.

***One year before #SweetJustice***

During the summer Barry had decided to use his speed to help people by becoming a hero, that happened after Oliver had decided to become a vigilante and Carter had appeared as a super hero.

His archer friend hadn't given him a real reason for becoming a vigilante but he knew that Oliver had a list of people who were damaging Metropolis.

Oh, and Oliver had discovered his speed during one night they had went patrolling at the same time and he had seen him changing out of his work clothes and putting on his suit. Not really his best moment as maybe someone else could have seen that.

And Carter, well he had appeared a few weeks later. Apparently he talked a lot more when he was "working" and was aware about their activities as heroes for some reason.

Still for the citizens of Metropolis they were no more than an urban myth and they liked to keep it that way, at least for a while. The ones who read the tabloids had already named Oliver as Green Arrow because of the green arrows he used and Carter had presented himself as Hawkman according to a "witness".

The three of them were fighting a bank robber that liked to call himself, Captain Boomerang. Or well the tabloids called him that, apparently he had been the star of a kind of super hero show or something like that in Australia but decided to become a villain after his career flopped.

"You are the reason I'm ruined!" He yelled at the three boys.

"What?" The speedster asked confused.

"He is just jealous that we are real heroes and he is not aware that he sucks as a performer" Green Arrow said.

Captain Boomerang lounged at the archer but Hawkman had his maze to block him. Then the criminal lounged at the speedster who dodged him with his speed and pushed him then ran away behind the archer.

The archer got an arrow ready but when he was about to shot it a glowing green rope got the burglar. The three young heroes turned around and saw a boy around their age in a glowing green and black suit floating above them.

"Sorry to interrupt" The boy said shrugging " It's just that yoy were taking too long"

"We had it in control" Green arrow said.

"Yeah, sure" The other said and lifted up Captain Boomerang then throw him to a police car that was near the bank that was being robbed " Anyways...my name is Green Lantern" 

"By choice?" The archer asked half-mockingly.

"It comes with the ring" Green Lantern said lifting up his left hand and shrugging "So...let me get this straight, you are Green Arrow, birdie boy is Hawkman and the red one is...?"

Barry had not thought about naming himself yet but then said "The Flash"

He saw Green Arrow facepalming and then they all gave their goodbyes.

The next morning they met Hal Jordan, a new kid from Coast City. Usually Oliver wouldn't have talked to him but he was curious about the black eye he had behind a very badly applied make-up.

Barry instead was just happy to make another friend. Carter just stayed silent as always.

It didn't take long until they discovered that Hal was Green Lantern, especially since Hal always used his strange looking ring and wasn't too discreet when going to train.

They all really needed to become better when they suited up to fight.

***Set a few days after #SweetJustice***

The four boys were eating their ice creams at Sweet Justice as every Friday. 

In the last year everyone had taken other activities and didn't have much time to be with their group.

Oliver had becomen the head of the drama club after Zee Zatara had stepped down, his friends knew that the archer was overly happy to have his "rightful place". Hal had joined the school's football team the previous year and this one he had been named Quarterback, also he had become the "main" Green Lantern for "extraterrestrial issues" while his partner took care of Earth. Carter had gotten a internship with a ornithologist during the summer and was still working with him. 

For his part, Barry had gotten a job at Sweet Justice during the summer and since he was so good at it the owners had decided that it would be good to hire him part time during the year. Of course they didn't know about his speed.

He would have liked to get an internship in a lab like he did in the summer before his freshman year but his parents would have none of it. 

They were having their usual chatter when they heard that there was having some problem in the docks with some marine monster.

"Should we...?" Oliver started to ask while looking at his half eaten ice cream.

"Let's go" Hal said "The Super Hero Girls are at the other side of the city with Starro"

"And my break is right now" Barry said looking at his watch.

Carter only grunted a response which they took as a yes to go to the docks.

They went there and started to fight the thing, after a few moments they saw a small dark haired boy in a boat.

"Boy, get out of here" Green Arrow told the boy.

"I'm was already fighting it" The boy said "I was keeping the monster in the water"

And that was true, he was controlling the water under the creature to keep it out of the city.

The battle against the thing had lasted for a half an hour more before the thing was send back to the sea.

A few reporters were in the docks this time with cameras and a few freelancer photographers too, it was the usual. 

And usually they would have gone away, even if Hal and Oliver liked the attetion they got both as heroes and civilians.

This time though they decided to talk to the reporters.

"What's your name kid?" Green Lantern asked to the kid that helped them.

"Ga....Aqualad" The boy said and then quickly added "And I'm not a kid"

The reporters walked towards the group of young heroes and asked the usual questions they had prepared like "Who are you?" "Are you trying to become like Superman?" "Are you from this Earth?"

Then a question came "Are you guys a super hero team?"

The boys looked at each other and Green Lantern, who was the kind-of-leader, started to say "Yeah...kind of"

"We are ... the Invincibros" Aqualad said gleefully.

The other boys groaned and Green Arrow facepalmed.

Still the name stuck and they came to accept it. 

They were not as visible as the Super Hero Girls, not that they wanted to as Green Arrow and the Flash worked mainly at night, and Green Lantern in space.

***Set during and after #CrushingIt***

Barry was with Hal at the counselor, he wanted to run away but he had to be there for his friend though he didn't know why the Lantern had asked for his support. They were there because of Carol's arrival and other issues that Barry had not really understood.

They stayed there for about an hour before the counselor had dismissed them, during this session Mrs. Garrick had asked about his scars and Barry had told her part of the story.

The speedster wasn't sure if the counselor believed it but since she hadn't called his parents he could presume that he was safe.

They saw a blonde boy dressed in different shades of brown outside the administration. Since he seemed a bit lost, Barry walked towards him and Hal followed.

"Hi, I'm Barry" He said friendly.

"Hal Jordan" His friend said.

"Hello, I'm Steve Trevor" The boy said grinning " I'm new"

"It's not a bit late for a transfer?" Barry askes curiously.

"My dad is in the military and was recently transferred to the Metropolis base" Steve said shrugging "I tried to get into the Military Academy but I didn't get into so now I'm here"

"So let us show you the school" Hal said and that's how their friendship started.

They hung out together during the week and Oliver was the first one to notice that Diana Prince had a crush on Steve.

"I'm not so sure" Hal said.

"She is totally infatuated" The archer said "Just remember the look she had during the debate"

"She was in dreamland while looking at him" Garth commented.

Carter only grunted his positive response.

Though Steve only stayed for a week, they became good friends and he went to Sweet Justice with them sometimes. 

Also he got in the secret after he discovered Barry's speed while doing a delivery. Then for some reason or another, the other guys had decided to name him leader of the Invincibros.

Barry wondered how he finally got to enter military school but maybe it had been just an error. 

Anyways he couldn't have asked for better friends...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Leave kudos and comments, you'll receive an imaginary cookie for it :D


End file.
